Still into you
by cmellark
Summary: Katniss y Peeta llevaban casi 1 año de estar juntos, hasta que Katniss echa a perder su relación. Aún cuando Peeta se niega a hablarle, Katniss insistirá para hacerle entender que, aún después de todo este tiempo, ella sigue enamorada de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Me inspiré en la canción "Still into you" (si no es bastante obvio:P) de Paramore, me llegó la idea a la cabeza y no me la pude sacar y aquí esta. **

**Les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste(:**

* * *

El inicio de clases para muchos no es lo más emocionante que sucede en el año. Pero después de haber vivido un horrible verano como el que experimenté, no deseaba otra cosa que llegar por fin entrar a clases.  
Yo no soy una gran fanática de las multitudes, pero ver a todas estas personas, algunas caras familiares y otras nuevas, me hizo sentir un alivio que me hacía falta en meses. Claro que el peso que traía encima no se me quitaba todavía, y no me lo lograría quitar hasta que lo viera.  
Si tan sólo le pudiera ver, hablar y aclarar las cosas, me sentiría mucho mejor. Aunque para ser honestos, no creo ni siquiera que me dirija la palabra, justamente como lo ha hecho los últimos tres meses.

Por fin veo una cara familiar, podría decirse que un amigo, pero después de lo que sucedió no creo que sea la mejor forma de describirlo.  
"Finnick!" Salude lo más alegre posible, pero ver su cara con una expresión seria, tan ajeno a él, no me hacía las cosas sencillas.  
"Katniss, ¿qué tal?" ¿Quería saber qué tal? Pensé seriamente mi respuesta. Le podría decir, pues la verdad no mucho, no he tenido noticias de ninguno de ustedes en todas las vacaciones, me quede encerrada tratando de convivir con mi madre todo el verano, ah y por cierto Peeta sigue odiándome y sin hablarme, pero pues no mucho la verdad. Pero sabía que su pregunta era retórica y que la verdad no le importaba mi respuesta.  
"Bien, gracias." Nuestras pláticas nunca fueron así. La verdad es que éramos muy buenos amigos, y Finnick es una de las personas más alegres y divertidas que he conocido, pero supongo que me merezco este trato hostil después de todo.

Pensando que ya no había más que decir, se da la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiese avanzar lo agarré del codo.  
"¿Finnick, puedes decirme dónde está?" Su expresión se hizo aún más dura. Pero a mí no me importaba, necesitaba verlo. "Por favor." Odié mi tono a decir verdad, pero estaba desesperada y sé que no sólo se notaba en mi forma de hablar, pero también en mi cara. Lo bueno fue que hizo que su expresión se relajara, pero al hablar su tono de voz seguía siendo igual de serio.

"¿No crees que ya le hiciste mucho daño, Katniss?" Sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que él pensaba.  
Sabía lo que había hecho, yo siempre supe que no merecía a Peeta. Nunca logré entender qué veía él en mí. Pero me quería, y yo a él, aunque no lo demostrara tan fácilmente como él.

"Necesito hablar con Peeta. Las cosas no son como ustedes creen."  
Finnick simplemente rió sin ganas, como si no me creyera.

"Katniss eres mi amiga y sabes que te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que sigas dañando a Peeta."

Sentía cómo mis lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de no llorar.

O Finnick no me quería ver llorar o sólo no quería seguir hablando conmigo porque había dado por terminado nuestra plática.

Pero yo no había terminado de hablar, así que antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para oírme, le grité. "Voy a hablar con él, con o sin tu ayuda." Pero él sólo me ignoró y siguió su camino.

Voy a hacer que me perdone. Pensé. Tengo que hacerlo.

Ya casi empezaba la primera hora así que me dirigí a mi casillero para arreglar mis cosas.  
No estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía a decir verdad. Mi mente estaba planeando como poder acercarme a Peeta y hacer que me escuchase.  
Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en frente de mi casillero. Metí las libretas y libros que necesitaba para las primeras horas, pero justo cuando estaba lista para irme alguien me tapo los ojos desde atrás. El acto me pudo causar emociones diferentes si las manos que cubrían mis ojos fueran distintas. Pero las manos eran muy suaves, delicadas y pequeñas como para ser de Peeta.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para pasar en frente de mí sin siquiera saludarme, Everdeen?"  
Johanna liberó su agarre de mí y me dio con una de sus manos un pequeño, pero aún así duro, golpe en mi cabeza.

"Perdón, juro que no te vi."

Johanna había sido la única persona con la que hablé los últimos tres meses. Aunque ella sabía qué había pasado conmigo y con Peeta unas pocas semanas antes de vacaciones nunca mencionamos lo sucedido. Ella se limitó a no preguntar y yo a no pedirle consejo. Ella era tanto amiga mía como de él, pero a diferencia de los demás, ella no se la tomó en mi contra; simplemente ignorábamos el asunto. Aunque yo sabía que ella tenía su opinión acerca del asunto me daba miedo preguntarle qué pensaba de lo ocurrido. Ella es mi mejor amiga y sé que no se anda con rodeos, si le preguntara algo del asunto sé que sería directa y la verdad estoy cansada de que las personas me digan que hice mal, qué pude haber hecho para cambiar las cosas o qué tanto me equivoqué al dejar ir a Peeta. Todo eso ya lo sabía sin que las personas me lo recordaran a cada rato.

"No te puedes pasar toda la vida abatida, Everdeen." Johanna suspiró. Pocas veces hablaba con seriedad y odiaba cuando lo hacía. Como en este momento.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Jow? Sigue sin contestarme y no lo he visto todavía."

Estaba claro que Jow no quería hablar de lo sucedido, no estaba estrictamente de mi parte, pero tampoco podía hablar de Peeta conmigo, al menos ya no más.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, una voz desconocida nos interrumpió.

"Disculpen por molestar, pero soy nueva y no estoy segura de cómo llegar a mi primera clase, ¿me podrían indicar por dónde puedo ir?"

Ambas nos volteamos a verla y vimos a una chava bastante intimidada, y no la puedo culpar. Johanna y yo no somos muy sociables que digamos, no hablamos con otras personas que no sean nuestros amigos, y no es porque nos sintamos superiores como algunas personas aquí piensan, simplemente no somos buenas conociendo nuevas personas, así de simple.

Pero la chica nueva no tenía la culpa de preguntarnos a nosotras dos, de entre toda la gente de la escuela, así que traté de darle una sonrisa amable cuando le hablé.

"Claro, ¿qué clase te toca?" Pude ver el cambio en su cara, se veía más relajada y sus ojos verdes ya no estaban tan abiertos por el miedo; aunque seguía jugando su cabello con nerviosismo.

"Cálculo."

"Yo tengo la misma clase, podemos caminar juntas si quieres."

"Si, gracias." No pudo evitar su sonrisa de alivio y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Me despedí de Johanna puesto que no teníamos clases juntas, pero sabía que reanudaríamos nuestra conversación en nuestra hora de almuerzo.

Caminamos hacia nuestro salón en un silencio incómodo. Soy muy mala iniciando conversación, aunque también lo soy tratando de mantenerla; así que me alegré que ella rompiera el silencio.

"Me llamo Annie, por cierto."

"Katniss." Ella se limitó a sonreírme sin decir nada más. "¿Y de dónde vienes?"

"Del distrito cuatro. Mi papá trabaja en la marina y lo transfirieron aquí, así que nos tuvimos que mudar."

"Supongo que se mudan a menudo por su trabajo."

"Si, más de lo que me gustaría. Pero prefiero estar mudándome con él a no verlo por tiempos indefinidos." La conversación había agarrado un curso no muy de mi agrado. La entendía completamente, yo decidiría lo mismo si mi padre tuviera que mudarse a menudo. Más bien, si mi padre siguiese vivo.

Ya habíamos dejado de hablar para cuando llegamos al salón. Sabía que no era su culpa que el tema fuese delicado para mí, pero ya no podía seguir continuando con la conversación.

Ocupó la silla a lado de mí, yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, no tenía ningún problema con ella más bien. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, tal vez más de lo que yo notaba. Eso de ser la chica nueva, tratar de agradarles a los demás, hacer amigos, no es nada fácil.

Las primeras clases de los cursos son las mejores a mi parecer. Se presenta el profesor, se presentan los alumnos –aunque ya todos nos conocemos– y para cuando te das cuenta termina la hora. Claro, yo odio presentarme; hablar en público, y más cuando es sobre mí, es otra cosa que no se me da muy bien. Así que me limite a decir mi nombre –el cual todos ya sabían- y a responder la pregunta del profesor: "¿Te gusta la materia de cálculo? ¿Por qué?" Mi respuesta fue simple, no, ¿por qué?, ¿a quién sí le gusta? Obtuve unas cuantas risas de mis compañeros, no las esperaba, la verdad no soy la persona más divertida, simplemente me limité a responder con la verdad.

Cuando fue el turno de Annie, me sentí un poco mal por ella. No sólo tuvo que responder a la pregunta del profesor, sino que se tuvo que decir desde porqué se mudó, de dónde venía, qué cosas extrañaba de su hogar, qué cosas le han gustado del distrito doce y así. Se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, jugaba con su cabello, jalaba las mangas de su suéter y se mordía el labio. Lo peor fue cuando los cerdos del salón, Cato y Marvel, le empezaron a chiflar y a decir cosas obscenas con doble sentido. Para cuando terminó pude notar que estaba un poco sonrojada y no dejaba de mirar a su pupitre.

Al terminar la clase, se giró hacia mí y me preguntó qué clase tenía después.

"Biología." Pude ver la decepción en su cara, lo cual indicaba que no teníamos la misma clase.

"A mí me toca química." Pude notar que se volvía a poner nerviosa y me sentí mal nuevamente.

"Te puedo decir cómo llegar." Me sonrió tímidamente y le indiqué qué dirección seguir.

"Fue un gusto conocerte Katniss, y muchas gracias por todo." Me volvió a sonreír y vi la sincera gratitud en su sonrisa.

"Igualmente Annie." Quería decirle algo más, pero no se me ocurrió qué. Hasta que lo pensé, seguramente todavía no tiene con quién sentarse a la hora del almuerzo. Supongo que no estaría mal invitarla con Jow y conmigo, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo tomaría Jow ver a Annie sentada en nuestra mesa. "Me preguntaba si te querías sentar con nosotras en el almuerzo, si quieres claro está."

Vi cómo le brillaron los ojos, no estoy de broma, hasta hizo un ademán casi como si me fuera a abrazar, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó en su lugar, lo cual agradecí pues no soy muy buena en demostraciones de afecto. Lo que me hizo recordar que todavía tenía que buscar a Peeta.

"Si, seguro. Gracias Katniss."

"Si, no hay problema Annie, nos vemos en el almuerzo."

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su parte, aunque pude ver que ya no se le veía tan nerviosa como antes.

Las siguientes dos horas se pasaron igual que la primera, lo único que me desconcertaba era el hecho de que seguía sin ver a Peeta. ¿Y si se había cambiado de escuela? No, no podía ser, sería una estupidez cambiarse cuando sólo faltaba un año para graduarnos. Además aquí estaban sus amigos, aquí estaba yo, pero no creo que lo último le importe tanto como antes.

En cuanto entré a la cafetería vi a Jow sentada en nuestra mesa. Sola. No Finnick, no Delly, no Peeta. Busqué en todo el lugar, pero no los vi por ningún lado. O todavía seguían en clase o se habían ido a las jardineras a comer. Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me dirigí hacia la mesa con Johanna.

"Por favor no sonrías tanto que me deslumbra tu sonrisa." Fruncí el seño ante su comentario, no estaba de humor y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar del asunto, aunque me moría de miedo por lo que me iba a decir. Pero siendo la cobarde que soy decidí desviar la conversación a un tema diferente.

"Invité a Annie a comer con nosotras, espero que te comportes." Fue su turno de fruncir el seño.

"¿Quién es Annie?"

"La chica nueva que nos habló hoy." Hizo un gesto y negó con la cabeza.

"No me agrada."

"Pues todavía no la conozco muy bien, pero creo que es buena persona. No tenía con quien sentarse y puesto que sabía que nuestra mesa iba a estar vacía la invité a sentarse con nosotras." Lo dije lo más tranquila posible, pero incluso yo pude notar la tristeza en mi tono, lo cual no se le escapó a Jow. Pero en vez de decirme algo, se quedó mirando a algo, o alguien, a mis espaldas, en la entrada de la cafetería.

"Quiero ver que te siga agradando después de eso." Movió su cabeza para que me volteara. Y ahí estaba Annie, pero no sola.

Había estado deseando ver a Peeta toda la mañana, pero definitivamente, este no era la escena que tenía en mi cabeza cuando pensaba en volverlo a ver después de todos estos meses.

Peeta estaba cerrando la puerta que había sostenido para que Annie entrara, podías ver cómo platicaban animadamente y qué cómodos se veían entre ellos. Traté de no pensar mucho en ello. Peeta es así con todos, es amable, considerado, platicador, atento, alegre, se le hace muy fácil hacer amigos, a diferencia mía.

No quería descifrar todos estos sentimientos que me inundaban, no quería admitirlos. Sólo podía verlos a ellos dos. Vi cómo Annie negaba con su cabeza y le decía algo a Peeta, algo que lo puso serio de repente, pero Annie lo ignoró puesto que estaba buscando a alguien en la multitud de la cafetería. A mí. Yo era la razón por el cambio repentino de Peeta.

Peeta se quedó con ella, todavía serio, hasta que Annie me divisó, me saludó con su mano y una amplia sonrisa en la cara, ignorante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero eso no importaba, porque Peeta me miraba con ojos duros, distintos a los cálidos que yo estaba acostumbrada.

Annie llamó su atención para despedirse y pude notar nuevamente el cambio en él. Se despidió de nuevo con una sonrisa y salió de inmediato del lugar.

Me giré para enfrentar a Johanna, quien sólo tenía una ceja levantada escépticamente.

"Va a ser un año muy entretenido, ¿no crees Everdeen?" No sabía si lo quería decir para molestarme, pero lo logró. Quería gritarle, quería decirle que sabía qué estaba pensando. Pero no podía, no podía decirlo en voz alta. El solo pensarlo me dolía demasiado. Quería salir de ahí y perseguirlo, pero en ese momento nos interrumpió por segunda vez una voz ya familiar, una voz con la que no estaba muy feliz en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía enojarme inmediatamente con Annie, era la chica nueva y como era de esperarse, Peeta simplemente o le mostró parte de la escuela o le ofreció sentarse a comer con él y los demás. Pero aún así la idea de que Peeta pasara, o quisiera pasar tiempo con ella y no conmigo me hacía sentir –no lo quería admitir, pero me sentía celosa de Annie. Me irritaba sentirme así; yo nunca había sido celosa, aún cuando estaba con Peeta y veía cómo las demás chicas de la escuela lo veían o trataban de flirtear con él, porque sabía que él me quería, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que no me engañaría con ninguna de ellas. Y aunque no se lo decía tan a menudo como él me lo decía a mí, lo quería y lo seguía queriendo, pero di por sentadas las cosas y lo perdí. Yo diría que fue de un día para otro, pero tuve todas las vacaciones para analizar las cosas y por fin pude ver que en los últimos meses de nuestra relación las cosas no iban tan bien como yo pensaba y era lo que me dolía aún más, no haberme dado cuenta al momento en que la situación iba empeorando. Definitivamente nunca me merecí a Peeta y ahora sufría las consecuencias de mis errores.

No me había dado cuenta del incómodo silencio en el que estábamos hasta que Johanna tosió a propósito para que saliera de mi ensoñación. Había ignorado por completo la pregunta que hizo Annie cuando llegó.

"Disculpa no te escuché." Dije torpemente, que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. A Annie, sin embargo, no le molestó y me sonrió repitiéndome la pregunta.

"Sólo les pregunté si tenían tiempo aquí."

"No, acabamos de llegar de hecho."

Johanna no había comentado nada desde que Annie llegó, sólo estaba esperando el momento en el que decidiera preguntarle a Annie sobre Peeta. Pero para ser honesta, no quería preguntarle con Jow escuchando, sabía que no estaba en mi derecho interrogar a Annie sobre Peeta y Jow lo sabía.

Nos encontramos en otro silencio incómodo, yo no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con Annie. Aunque seguía diciéndome a mí misma que no era su culpa, no podía evitar enojarme con ella. Para mi sorpresa fue Jow quien rompió el silencio esta vez.

"Bueno, ya hemos visto que has hecho un nuevo amigo Annie." ¡No podía creerlo! Miré a Johanna con los ojos bien abiertos, ella sabía que no quería hablar del tema pero aún así puso el tema a discusión. No sabía si enojarme por la traición que sentía o alegrarme, porque al menos tendría respuestas y no sería yo la que hiciera las preguntas.

"¿Quién, Peeta?" El simple hecho de ver su sonrisa al contestarle a Jow me hizo sentir herida, celosa, enojada e intrigada, todo al mismo tiempo. No creo haber ocultado bien mi batalla interna, pues Jow tenía una media sonrisa tratando muy duro de no echarse a reír en mi cara. Lo único bueno era que al parecer Annie seguía sin sospechar nada, o si lo hacía no hizo comentario alguno.

"¿Así que ahora eres amiga de Peeta?" Si, definitivamente agradecía a Jow que hiciera las preguntas, no confiaba en mí misma para hablar normalmente.

"Pues no diría que somos amigos, pero está en la misma clase de biología y fue muy amable conmigo."

"Así es él con todos. ¿Cierto, Katniss?" Yo sólo podía fulminar a Jow con la mirada esperando que leyera todo lo que le quería decir pero no podía en voz alta.

"Si, él es una buena persona con todos." Hasta este punto de la conversación me di cuenta de que Johanna me estaba castigando como todos los demás, pero la manera en que ella lo hacía era peor y no esperaba menos de ella. Ella no me ignoraba como Delly y Finnick, ella seguía siendo mi amiga, la misma de siempre, pero quería que me diera cuenta de los errores que había cometido y no me los iba a dejar olvidar tan fácilmente. Lo que ella no sabía es que no podía olvidarlos así como así, nunca me perdonaré el haber dejado ir a Peeta. Pero si a alguien conocía bien era a Johanna y sabía que sólo estaba empezando, se había aguantado estos meses pero ahora que me tenía de frente por fin podría decir lo que pensaba del asunto, quisiera o no escucharla.

"Si, me alegra haber encontrado personas tan amables como ustedes." Su sonrisa y sinceridad en su voz me abrumaron. Aquí estaba yo quejándome y pensando lo peor de Annie, cuando ella simplemente quería hacer alguna amistad en su primer día de clases y ni Johanna ni yo se lo estábamos haciendo fácil. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ella sentarse con Peeta y los demás.

No pude responderle o preguntarle cómo había ido el resto de su día, pues la campana sonó anunciando la siguiente clase.

Las dos horas que siguieron al almuerzo fueron iguales que las primeras. Presentaciones, de qué tratarán las clases y pláticas acerca de nuestras vacaciones. Conforme pasaba el tiempo mis esperanzas de compartir una clase con Peeta disminuyeron. Pero no fue hasta la última hora que estaba sentada en la clase Literatura que por fin lo vi entrar. Él todavía no se había fijado en mi presencia; yo me encontraba sentada en la última silla de la fila a lado de la ventana, el salón no estaba lleno todavía, había un lugar vacío a lado mío pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe en ese instante que no dudaría en sentarse en otro lugar. Y así fue como lo hizo, ocupó el asiento más alejado de mí posible y eso no fue lo único que me molestó. Glimmer, una de las que ha perseguido a Peeta aun cuando era mi novio, ocupaba el asiento a lado de él. No podía negar lo enojada, envidiosa y sí, celosa que me ponía verla platicando con él tan animadamente, acariciando su brazo en cada oportunidad que tenía.

No sabía si agradecer que el profesor Plutarch no nos hiciera presentar y entrar en el primer tema de una vez, o depreciarlo por hacer que el tiempo pasase más lento.

Era demasiado frustrante ver a Glimmer coquetear con Peeta y no poder hacer o decir nada. Veía cómo platicaban y reían. No quería aceptarlo pero me dolía verlos juntos, quería gritarle a Glimmer que dejara a Peeta en paz, que no lo volviera a molestar y que dejara de coquetear con él. También quería gritarle a Peeta, decirle cuánto me dolía verlo con alguien más, que si esta era su forma de castigarme ya había sufrido demasiado. Pero sobretodo quería salir del salón, dejar de verlos, de verlo a _él,_ y llorar. No estaba en mí eso de demostrar emociones tan fácilmente y menos llorar en frente de alguien o sola. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cuánto me dolería el perder a Peeta. De todos los problemas que he pasado, él siempre ha sabido cómo alegrarme, siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

Quería hacer y decir muchas cosas, pero no las hice. Simplemente me quedé sentada en lo que restaba de la clase. Trataba de no voltear a verlos, pero se me hacía imposible.

No quería aceptarlo, pero sí, estaba celosa de Glimmer. La manera en que se acercaba más a él para poder hablarle, la manera en que le acariciaba su brazo diciéndole cosas halagadoras. Era un sufrimiento personal. Yo quería hacer esas cosas y ni siquiera podía decirle un hola.

La clase parecía eterna, no podía concentrarme en lo que explicaba el profesor o distraerme con algo más, mi mirada siempre se dirigía hacia Peeta y Glimmer, y lo que dolía más era el hecho de que Peeta seguía ignorándome desde que había empezado la clase.

Sólo necesitaba que me volteara a ver una vez, así con una sola mirada podría decirle todo lo que tenía guardado desde que dejamos de hablarnos. Sabía que él podría ver el sufrimiento, la pena y el arrepentimiento que me guardaba. Pero ni siquiera una sola vez se dignó a voltear a verme. Estaba empeñado a ignorarme, pero yo lo estaba aún más en hablar con él. No permitiría que el día acabara si no lograba hablar con Peeta.

Estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que la clase ya había terminado. Los estudiantes empezaban a levantarse y a salir del salón. Volteé a ver hacia donde se encontraba Peeta para ver si ya había salido, y por primera vez agradecía que Glimmer continuara hablando sin parar con él, no dejándolo salir del aula.

Era ahora o nunca, me arme de valor, agarré mis cosas y me acerqué hacia ellos. Peeta me estaba dando la espalda pero sabía que podía sentir mi mirada; pero no fue sino la mueca que hizo Glimmer al mirarme, que hizo que volteara a verme. Todo el valor que junté unos momentos antes se desvaneció al verlo. Tenía su mandíbula apretada, sus ojos eran una combinación de dolor y odio, y su postura era totalmente recta. Esta era la misma persona que me decía que me quería, a la que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar en el instante en el que me veía. La misma persona que estuvo conmigo cuando todo mi mundo se derrumbó cuando mi padre murió. Era la misma persona físicamente, sólo había cambiado por mi culpa y sólo había cambiado su carácter para conmigo.

Nos quedamos mirando por lo que se sintió horas, pero de seguro fueron por sólo unos segundos. Estaba segura que el silencio no sería roto por él; así que me volví a armar de valor una vez más y decidí hablar primero.

"Peeta tenemos..." Mi valentía no le importó ni un poco a él, pues en el momento que hablé simplemente se giró a mirar a Glimmer y volvió a ignorarme.

"Glimmer me tengo que ir, hablamos luego." Se despidió de Glimmer y salió del aula. Pensaba que me iba a doler el que me ignorara. Pero escucharle despedirse tan dulcemente de Glimmer, y por el tono de su voz sabía que tenía su perfecta sonrisa plantada en su cara, me enfureció. Una cosa era ignorarme toda la clase y otra hacer de cuenta como si no estuviera parada atrás de él intentando hablarle y despedirse tan amablemente de Glimmer cuando sabía que por dentro estaba tan enojado y dolido como yo.

Salí corriendo del aula sin notar si Glimmer seguía ahí o no, lo único que me importaba era hablar con Peeta. Me iba a escuchar, no me podía dejar con la palabra en la boca. Las personas me tachaban de muchas cosas, unas verdaderas y otras falsas; pero lo que sí era cierto era que Katniss Everdeen era terca y testaruda y Peeta Mellark sabía eso muy bien.

Salí al pasillo y vi que caminaba más rápido de lo normal, así que decidí correr para alcanzarlo. Ya no me importaba que la poca gente que todavía quedaba en la escuela me observara.

"¡Peeta Mellark, escúchame!" La ira sacaba mis palabras agresivamente. Ya no era miedo o arrepentimiento lo que me impulsaba a hablar con él, era el enojo y la impotencia que sentí todo el día y sobretodo en la última hora que lo vi con Glimmer tan alegremente.

Lo alcance y agarré su brazo para que me volteara a ver, aunque no me sorprendió su resistencia no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. El seguía caminando e ignorándome, no importaba cuantas veces le jalara el brazo o cuantas veces le llamara. Me pare en frente de él, y aunque es unos centímetros más alto que yo, me pare derecha obstruyéndole el paso para que no saliera por la puerta que daba al estacionamiento de la escuela.

"Peeta, me vas a tener que escuchar tarde o temprano. Sólo te pido que escuches lo que tengo que decir."

"Katniss tuviste el tiempo necesario para hablar conmigo, decirme lo que pasaba, pero claramente decidiste no hacerlo. Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso."

Sus palabras crudas y directas me dolieron. Pero el hecho de que tenía toda la razón me afectaba más. Yo nunca fui una persona dada a hablar de sus sentimientos o de mis problemas con facilidad. Y durante nuestra relación -e incluso antes de eso, en nuestra amistad-, Peeta sabía cuándo algo iba mal conmigo pero yo nunca hablaba con él abiertamente, así que tenía que sacarme la información a fuerzas. Pero nuestra pelea, la causa de nuestra separación, la causa de tanto la infelicidad de él como la mía era todo un malentendido, simplemente eso y yo necesitaba hacerle entender eso.

"Peeta, no lo entiendes. Las cosas no son como tú crees... yo lo"

"No me importa, Katniss, no te quiero escuchar. Te agradecería que me dejes en paz de una buena vez."

Esta vez, sin esperarlo, me hizo a un lado. Tenerlo tan cerca me abrumó. Todo me abrumó. Su mano sosteniendo mi brazo para moverme. Su aroma tan singular a canela –lo cual indicaba que pasó por la panadería antes de venir a la escuela, o tal vez simplemente el olor ya es parte de él– y su colonia, dulce y masculina al mismo tiempo. Su cara a unos centímetros de la mía. Tan cerca que con sólo alargar un poco mi cuello y colocarme de puntitas podía tocar sus labios con los míos, como lo había ansiado todo el día –más bien todos estos tres meses. Pero el movimiento tan repentino se fue como llegó y salió por la puerta sin que yo pudiera detenerlo.

Al llegar a mi casa las lágrimas y frustración que guarde durante todo el día comenzaron sin darme cuenta. No quería que Prim o mi madre me vieran de esta manera, así que subí corriendo a mi cuarto y en cuanto me acosté en mi cama comencé a sollozar hasta que mi llanto se hizo muy fuerte que tuve que enterrar mi cabeza en mi almohada para callar el ruido que estaba haciendo al llorar.

Tenía que controlarme antes de que mi madre o Prim entraran en mi habitación y me encontraran en el estado en el que estoy. Ya les había preocupado durante todo el verano que me lo había pasado encerrada en mi habitación sin querer hablar con alguien. Ambas sabían que algo había pasado entre Peeta y yo, pero no sabían toda la historia. Nadie lo sabía. Solo yo.

Gale y yo.

* * *

**Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que publiqué la historia. Ya había escrito parte de este capítulo pero no estaba muy segura sobre la trama de la historia así que lo dejé. Pero hoy me llegó una nueva reseña y me alegró leerla y me motivó a terminar el capítulo. **

**Ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo así que tal vez actualice esta semana y espero ya no dejar la historia otra vez. **

**¡Gracias por leer!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

No salgo de mi habitación hasta que Prim llega a avisarme que la comida está lista. Odio ver su cara de preocupación cada que me ve. Sé que quiere hablar conmigo sobre Peeta, pero ella sabe que necesito mi espacio y si quiero hablar de ello yo comenzaré la conversación. Mientras tanto nuestra única comunicación consiste en miradas de preocupación y sonrisas no muy honestas que digamos.

Termino de comer rápido porque el silencio incómodo que inunda la habitación es demasiado para mí. De todas formas sé que en cuanto salga del comedor Prim y mi madre comenzarán a hablar sobre mí. Lavo mis trastes y me voy directo a mi habitación.

Pensaba que al llegar a mi cuarto comenzaría a llorar de nuevo. Pero al parecer estoy demasiado cansada como para derramar una lágrima más. Así que simplemente me acuesto esperando a que mi cansancio se convierta en sueño. Pero aunque cierre mis ojos no puedo conseguir dormir.

Lamentablemente el club en donde trabajo cierra los lunes. Sino bien podría ir y practicar un rato con el arco.

Ya que el sueño no parece llegar, voy a mi estante de libros para agarrar uno. Tal vez si leo un rato me llegue el sueño más rápido. Pero mis planes son interrumpidos en cuanto suena mi celular. Sólo hay una persona que puede estar al otro lado de la línea y no estoy preparada para hablar con ella.

Medito si contestar o no, pero tomando en cuenta que Johanna es mi única amiga por ahora, no sería muy sensato hacerla enojar al no contestar su llamada.

"¿Y ahora qué hice?" Digo al contestar la llamada de Johanna.

"Nada. Simplemente te fuiste de la escuela sin esperarme y tuve que irme a casa caminando." ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de Jow? Ayer me recordó que se iba a venir conmigo después de la escuela porque su carro no sirve. Bien hecho Katniss. Últimamente no aciertas una.

"Jow discúlpame. En serio se me olvidó por completo. La última clase fue un martirio. Me encontré con Peeta y salió todo mal. Pero eso no es excusa. En serio discúlpame, por favor."

"Tranquila, tranquila. No es que me hayan asaltado o algo por el estilo. Pero me debes una."

"Lo que quieras. Te pago tu almuerzo mañana."

"Mmmmm... muy tentador pero tengo una idea mejor." Aunque no la veo, puedo imaginarme la sonrisa que tiene por el tono de su voz.

"Ughh. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Ya es tiempo de que hablemos descerebrada." Lo que me temía. Sé que su "tiempo de que hablemos" no tiene que ver con charla de chicas o un simple tiempo de amigas. Ella quiere hablar de Peeta. Pero todavía no estoy preparada para hablar de él. Así que tomo la ruta más fácil. Ignorancia.

"Pero si ya estamos hablando Jow."

"Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿O quieres que lo diga en voz alta?" No sé ni por qué lo intenté. Sabía que ella no me iba a dejar irme por la ruta fácil.

"Si, ya. Mañana hablamos entonces."

"No, no, no. Puedes venir a mi casa e incluso te puedes quedar a dormir. Para que veas lo considerada que soy." Su oferta considerada suena más como una demanda, por lo que sólo me queda decir que sí.

"De acuerdo. Te veo en quince minutos." Me despido y cuelgo antes de que me pueda decir algo más.

Me pongo mi pijama de una vez. Y en una mochila empaco ropa para mañana, mis cosas para el baño y aparte mi mochila de la escuela.

Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a mi madre con Prim viendo tele en la sala. Ambas voltean a verme en cuanto me asomo y se ven sorprendidas por las dos mochilas que voy cargando.

"Mmmm... Jow me invitó a quedarme a dormir en su casa, ¿está bien?" Sé que por lo preocupadas que las tengo y por el hecho de que no he salido de la casa a excepción de la escuela y el trabajo, no me pueden decir que no.

"Pues por lo visto ya estás lista para irte." Es la única respuesta de mi madre. Pero su cara de preocupación y su afirmación con la cabeza me dicen que si puedo ir.

"Gracias." Salgo de la casa aliviada porque ninguna de las dos me hizo más preguntas y nerviosa por las que me hará Johanna.

El camino de mi casa a la casa de Jow no toma más de diez minutos en coche, pero como ya es algo tarde no hay tráfico, lo cual, para mi desgracia, hace mi camino más rápido.

Llego a casa de Johanna en tiempo récord. Y en cuanto toco el timbre, ella ya me está abriendo la puerta como si hubiera estado parada en la entrada desde que terminamos la llamada. Me lleva directo a su cuarto sin darme tiempo de saludar a sus papás.

Llegamos a su cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama frente a frente. Jow me queda mirando expectante. Y sé que en algún momento tengo que empezar porque ella no hablará hasta que yo termine. Pero no sé cómo.

Y entonces, por fin decido contar todo lo ocurrido a Johanna.

Todo empezó el pasado Febrero (tal vez incluso antes, dado a que nunca fui una excelente novia para Peeta, pero él siempre me decía que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y que era feliz conmigo tal y como estábamos), cuando a Adam Hawthorne falleció de un ataque al corazón. Nadie lo podía creer. Era una de las personas más sanas que conocía. Una persona trabajadora y dedicada completamente a su familia.

Los Hawthorne fueron nuestros vecinos desde que nací, tal vez incluso antes, hasta que al fallecimiento de mi padre, nos mudamos Prim, mi madre y yo a una casa que mi abuela, la mamá de mi madre, nos había heredado.

Gale, el más grande de los 4 hermanos fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Ellos estuvieron con Prim, mi madre y conmigo cuando mi papá falleció en un accidente en coche. Nos apoyaron en todo. Hazel, la mamá de Gale, y Adam estuvieron con mi mamá para ayudarla con los trámites y con Prim y conmigo, pues nosotras teníamos 7 y 11 respectivamente. Entonces cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido con Adam, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a casa de los Hawthorne.

Todos los hermanos estaban con Hazel cuando llegamos a su casa a excepción de Gale, quien estaba en la universidad cuando sucedió. Le tomó dos días venir desde la universidad, pues él estudia en el Distrito 2 desde el año pasado. Cuando por fin llego al distrito, Prim, mi madre y yo ya habíamos arreglado la casa y ayudado a Hazel con lo que necesitaba.

Ver a Gale de regreso no era lo que esperaba. Ya no era el hombre alegre y revoltoso que recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi. Se le notaban las ojeras, prueba de la falta de sueño que ha de haber sufrido estos dos días. A sus ojos le faltaban el brillo travieso al que estaba tan acostumbrada. Pero era el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas lo que me hizo ver qué tan frágil en ese momento era Gale. Y nadie lo podía culpar. Sus hermanos estaban igual y de Hazel ni se diga. No sé cómo sigue en pie sin haber dormido estos días.

Mi madre, Prim y yo decidimos darles tiempo para llorar su pérdida como familia y nos fuimos después de que Gale llegara. Era lo mejor, no podía seguir ahí viéndolos sin recordar lo que vivimos con la muerte de mi padre. Tampoco podía soportar ver a los Hawthorne tristes y decaídos. Pero no había nada que podíamos hacer o decir.

Al igual que la muerte de Adam Hawthorne, las semanas pasaron rápidas y silenciosas. Ni Gale ni Hazel querían que los niños faltaran más a clases. Sin escusas regresaron al colegio la semana siguiente a la pérdida. Ninguno de los tres mencionó el porqué de sus faltas. Ni siquiera la pequeña Posy. Sólo se incorporaron de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez lo hicieron porque sabían que su padre lo hubiera querido así o porque les hacía bien el estar rodeados de sus amigos y no del ambiente sombrío que seguía en su casa.

El único que no regresó a su vida normal fue Gale. Decidió no regresar a la universidad por el semestre aunque Hazel y yo le estábamos convenciendo de lo contrario. Sabía que se deprimiría aún más si se quedaba aquí sin hacer nada. Pero simplemente no quiso regresar.

Como por arte de magia Gale y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos como cuando éramos vecinos de chiquitos. Cerca de su vecindario hay un parque, que cuando íbamos antes decíamos que era nuestro pequeño bosque, pues tiene árboles bastante frondosos pero no muchos como para ser un bosque de verdad. Y justo en medio del parque circular se encuentran unos columpios y una pequeña resbaladilla. Nos encontrábamos ahí cada que me mandaba mensaje porque quería "escaparse de su casa" por un rato (lo cual era muy a menudo). Incluso hubieron unas veces que me acompañó al trabajo. Íbamos antes de que empezara mi turno para así poder practicar un poco los dos con el arco y flechas.

Hablábamos como si no hubieran pasado los años. Como si yo no me hubiera mudado del vecindario. Como si siguiéramos siendo los mejores amigos. Era tan fácil y cómodo estar con él. Y me hacía feliz verlo sonreír de nuevo. Él también había alegrado mis días cuando perdí a mi padre y me alegraba poder hacer lo mismo con él.

Es ahí cuando todo empeoró.

Todos sabían que Gale había regresado pero no sabían el porqué. Sé que a Peeta le molestó que regresara pero nunca me mencionó nada sobre él. No planeaba decirle a nadie la razón del regreso de Gale porque era muy personal para él y entendía eso completamente. Ese fue mi error número uno. Tal vez si se lo hubiera contado sólo a Peeta no estuviéramos en esta situación. Sé que no se lo hubiera contado a nadie más, pero no sé por qué no se lo dije.

La relación entre Peeta y yo seguía normal -o normal a mi parecer-, hasta que nos empezamos a ver menos. Error número dos, elegir las salidas con Gale a las citas con Peeta. Me siento de la fregada ahora que pienso en ello. Yo quería que Gale no se sintiera mal y solo. Que supiera que podía contar conmigo en cualquier momento, pero no debí haber permitido que se interpusiera entre Peeta y yo. Y el que terminó sintiéndose solo al final fue Peeta.

Ya no veíamos películas en su casa todos los viernes. Ya no pasaba a recogerme al trabajo. En la escuela se portaba distante conmigo y como no teníamos las mismas clases no podíamos en absoluto.

No puedo culparlo por no querer hablar conmigo ahora, cuando tuve todo ese tiempo para explicarle lo que sucedía con Gale.

Para el mes de Abril las cosas no iban mejorando. Casi no hablábamos. Sólo platicábamos por ratos pero no era como antes. Trataba de iniciar más conversaciones e incluso de iniciar los besos por los que tanto ansiaba pero él sólo cambiaba de tema o alguien nos interrumpía. Creía que iba a ser pasajero. Una vez que fueran las vacaciones pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y todo volvería a la normalidad. Quería creerlo, pero algo no me dejaba. Quería hablar con alguien sobre esto. Pero si le contaba a Finn o Jow tendría que contarles por qué esta Gale aquí y sé que a Gale no le puedo mencionar a Peeta porque ninguno de los dos soporta al otro. Mi única opción era Prim. ¿Por qué no hablé con Prim? ¿Por qué no aclaré las cosas con Peeta? Porque soy una estúpida, por eso.

Me hice una promesa de hablar con Gale para aclarar las cosas. Y decirle que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Peeta porque las cosas iban mal. El asunto era ver cómo explicárselo. Sabía que se enojaría conmigo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El mes de Mayo nos preparaba para los exámenes finales, proyectos y, sobretodo, el final de la temporada de fútbol americano.

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de Peeta, es su pasión por las actividades extracurriculares. Peeta estuvo en el equipo de fútbol americano, tomó arte y fotografía el semestre pasado. Recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba a principio de semestre cuando me contó sobre los proyectos finales que haría en sus clases extracurriculares.

Error número tres, olvidar las presentaciones de Peeta. Para su presentación de arte y fotografía, realizó una galería con sus mejores pinturas y dibujos. Aunque no habíamos estado hablando tan frecuentemente como antes, las pocas veces que lo hacíamos me contaba sobre su galería.

La galería iba a tomar lugar en la escuela, el primer viernes de Mayo. Y seré completamente honesta, lo olvidé por completo. No tengo excusas. Toda la semana me la pase pensando de qué manera le podría decir a Gale que nuestras visitas tenían que dejar de ser tan seguidas, o incluso tratar de convencerlo de que regresara a la universidad; olvidando por completo que ese viernes era la presentación de Peeta.

Ese día las clases pasaron normales, pero no vi a Peeta en ningún momento, y dado a que era así últimamente no se me hizo extraño. En vez de quedarme en la escuela para la exposición como lo habíamos planeado, regresé a mi casa pensando en mandarle mensaje a Gale para hablar con él ese mismo día. Pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que él ya estaba en mi casa con Hazel y Rory (quien se había dislocado el hombro jugando con Gale) y mi madre estaba curándolo y platicando con Hazel. Quería hablar en privado con Gale pero no encontré momento para hacerlo pues cuando mi madre terminó con Rory, preparó café e invitó a los tres a cenar.

Estábamos sirviendo la cena cuando percaté que Prim no se encontraba en la casa. Le pregunté a mi madre en dónde estaba y me contestó que se había quedado en la escuela para ver una galería.

_No no no no no_, fue lo primero que pensé, _no podía hacerle esto a Peeta_. Volteé a ver el reloj de la pared en la cocina y mi corazón se hundió, ya era demasiado tarde para ir. Salí corriendo de la cocina directo a la entrada principal, pero para cuando llegué Prim ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Cuando volteó a verme sólo pude ver seriedad en su mirada, algo tan ajeno en la cara de mi dulce hermana.

"No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado." Fue lo único que me dijo. Se fue directo a la cocina para saludar a mi madre.

Inmediatamente llamé al teléfono de Peeta tratando de disculparme pero cada vez que marcaba me mandaba a buzón. Le mandé mensaje tras mensaje pidiéndole disculpas, tratando de convencerlo de que hablara conmigo pero nunca contestó ningún mensaje.

Me sentí fatal. No sabía qué hacer. Subí a mi cuarto y empecé a llorar.

La mañana siguiente me sentía fatal. No había dormido en toda la noche, me sentía con fiebre y había comenzado a estornudar en la madrugada. Traté de dormir un rato para descansar. Lo que se sintió como una hora de sueño, terminaron siendo sólo quince minutos, y para cuando me levanté tenía un mensaje de Peeta. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor, tal vez por fin podríamos solucionar las cosas y regresar a como éramos antes. Pero el mensaje sólo me dejó con más dudas.

No te preocupes, Katniss. La galería estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar. -Peeta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos. La simplicidad del mensaje era tan ajeno a él. Ningún te quiero o te amo, hablamos luego o un simple ¿cómo amaneciste?

Las cosas iban mal, muy mal. Pensé en contestarle el mensaje, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo que me lo había mandado pensé mejor en llamarle. Pero igual que ayer no contestó. Así que decidí contestarle el mensaje.

Que bien, Peeta. No sabes en serio cuanto lamento no haber estado ahí. Por favor contéstame. Te amo. -Katniss.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había dicho a Peeta que lo amaba. No es que no me guste decírselo. Pero no soy tan buena con las palabras como lo es él. Y un simple te amo no llega ni a resumir lo que siento por él. Así que prefiero demostrárselo. Cada que pide que le cante lo hago, y eso sólo lo hago para él. Siempre lo apoyo en todo lo que hace y esta vez no lo hice, no estuve con él cuando me necesitaba. Y me odio por eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que mandé el mensaje hasta que mi madre subió a preguntar si iba a desayunar. Ella vio mi estado y confirmó mis sospechas. Tocó mi frente y dijo que tenía fiebre, lo más probable un resfriado. Salió diciendo que iba por medicina y algo de desayunar.

Me pasé todo el día acostada en mi cama tratando de llamar a Peeta pero nunca hubo respuesta de su parte. Así que terminé llorando igual que ayer. Mi madre, ignorante a lo que sucedía entre Peeta y yo, creía que era por algún dolor de mi resfriado.

Todo el día mi madre se aseguró de que estuviera mejor, dándome medicamentos y tés, pero no fue hasta la noche que me avisó que tenía una visita. Una gran alegría inundó mi cuerpo pensando en que Peeta se encontraba a fuera de mi casa. Mi mamá vio el cambio instantáneo en mi cara y me dijo que sería mejor que bajara en vez de estar encerrada sintiéndome peor. Traté de arreglar un poco mi cabello, pero como estaba ansiosa de ver a Peeta bajé sin importarme cómo lucía.

Se me hizo muy raro que Peeta viniera ya tan noche. Pero tal vez Prim o mi madre le hablaron diciéndole que estaba enferma.

Cuando bajé la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, pero la persona que estaba parada ahí no era la que yo tanto estaba esperando.

Gale se giró para verme y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan alegre que le había faltado estos últimos meses.

"Te vez fatal Catnip." Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero yo sólo quería gritarle y decirle que se fuera. Que mi sufrimiento en parte era su culpa -aunque sabía que eso era mentira, todo esto era mi culpa.

"¿Qué quieres Gale? No me siento bien."

"Oh, ya veo. Venía a decirte algo importante, pero supongo que puede esperar."

Tal vez debí haberlo dejado ir. Terminar mi sufrimiento sola en mi cuarto. _Pero_, pensé en ese momento, _si quiero por fin terminar con mi sufrimiento debo aclarar de una buena vez las cosas con Gale_. Él tenía que regresar a su vida y yo a la mía.

"No Gale, ya que estás aquí hablemos. Yo también tengo algo que decir." Tal vez él notó algún cambio en mí porque me volvió a sonreír, pero mi tono fue igual de seco como cuando lo saludé.

"Ok, ¿pero puedo empezar primero? Tengo tiempo planeando esto." No sé de qué hablaba o por qué estaba tan feliz. Pero ahora ya no me importaba. Lo único que quería era terminar con esto de una buena vez.

"Está bien, como quieras." Y hasta hoy sigo arrepintiéndome de esas pequeñas palabras.

Fue ahí cuando me lo dijo todo. Que me ha amado desde siempre, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que me mudé. Que éramos el uno para el otro. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas, nuestras familias eran muy unidas, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Y nuestra amistad, sobretodo nuestra amistad de tantos años -aunque si recuerdo bien, no habíamos hablado tanto hasta su regreso por lo de su padre. Él haría todo por mí y yo haría lo mismo por él, eso ambos lo sabíamos y prueba de ello fueron éstos cuatro meses.

Su declaración me dejó anonadada. Él sabía perfectamente que yo estaba con Peeta. Era una locura lo que me estaba diciendo y lo que esto implicaba. Quería que dejara a Peeta para estar con él. Pero no me podía poner en esa posición. Si se trataba de que yo eligiera a uno, sabía perfectamente a quien iba a elegir y no estaba parado en frente de mí.

Pero mis pensamientos se procesaron muy lentamente para llegar a mis labios y así expresarlos, porque antes incluso de que yo pudiera mover mi cabeza en negación, los labios de Gale ya estaban besando los míos. Ese fue mi error más grande. Debí haber dejado que se fuera cuando lo ofreció. Y simplemente dejarle de hablar y enfocarme en arreglar las cosas con Peeta. Pero no podía hacerle eso a nuestra amistad. Yo quiero a Gale, estos meses me han enseñado eso. Cuanto he extrañado nuestro tiempo juntos. Él era el hermano que nunca tuve, pero sólo eso. Esto era un gran error y él se daría cuenta de ello tarde o temprano.

No le devolví el beso. Puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo. Se dio cuenta por fin que esto no era lo que quería. Su cara estaba destrozada, sin ningún rastro de la alegría con la que había venido. Pero eso no fue lo que me importó en ese momento. Era el rubio con su uniforme de fútbol americano que subía a su carro azul ya tan familiar para mí.

_No, no, no. No se lo pude haber hecho dos veces seguidas. Soy la peor persona del mundo. _

Pasé a un lado de Gale y comencé a correr. Pero el carro de Peeta ya estaba encendido y se fue sin mirar atrás, ignorando mis gritos.

"¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, regresa!"

Por fin lo había hecho. Había echado a perder todo lo bueno que tenía. No pude ver la cara de Peeta, pero me imagino el dolor, sufrimiento e incluso odio que sintió al verme con Gale. Uno de sus peores miedos hechos realidad. Últimamente estaba realizando varios de sus miedos en realidades.

Recuerdo haberme sentado en el patio delantero de mi casa y empezado a sollozar. Recuerdo a Gale levantándome en brazos para llevarme a mi casa. Recuerdo las cosas horribles que le dije porque no eran sus brazos los que quería, no era él al que quería en ese momento. Hay una parte de mí que se arrepiente de haberle dicho todas esas cosas. Pero todo era verdad. Mis actos al final hablaron más que mis palabras y por fin Gale entendió que no podía dejar a Peeta. Lo que sentía por él iba más allá de lo que él creía que sentía por mí.

Recuerdo a mi madre dándome algo de tomar, otro té quizá. Recuerdo caer rendida en mi cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mañana siguiente fue peor. Me levanté con los ojos hinchados y con imágenes de un accidente de coche. En mis pesadillas normalmente mi padre era el único dentro del coche, el único al que no podía salvar. Esa noche Peeta había ocupado el lugar de mi padre y lo hizo peor. Vi morir a Peeta en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Traté de hablar con él pero nuevamente no hubo quien contestara. Mandé cientos de mensajes. Incluso hablé a su casa pero la que me contestó fue su madre y sabía que ella no me pasaría a Peeta ni aunque le rogara.

La siguiente semana sólo íbamos a presentar exámenes, y a decir verdad no fueron mis mejores calificaciones pero no me importaban porque Peeta no aparecía por ningún lado. Fui incluso a la panadería, pero su padre era el único que me recibía diciéndome que Peeta no estaba. No sé si ignoraba nuestra situación o si solamente decidió no darle importancia y tratarme igual de amablemente como siempre; sea cual sea la razón, me hizo sentir aún peor.

No le conté nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Prim, Jow o Finn. No sabía cómo, pero para el último día de clases yo seguía sin hablar con Peeta y mis amigos habían dejado de hablar conmigo. Sabía que Jow estaba enojada, al igual que Prim, su trato era frío, pero seguían hablando conmigo.

Decidí darle el espacio que necesitaba a Peeta –aunque si soy sincera, una parte de mí se alegraba de no hablar con él todavía, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decirme, de las horribles cosas que ha de pensar de mí, de enfrentar la realidad. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano él se iba a dar cuenta de la horrible persona que era. Que podía encontrarse a alguien mejor. Es por eso que siempre tuve miedo de tener una relación con él. Él siempre es tan bueno y se merece lo mejor. Y claramente yo no soy lo mejor para él.

Dejé pasar las semanas y me propuse hablar con él cuando iniciaran las clases.

Gale ya no regresó a verme. Lo último que supe de él, es que iba a ir a recuperar el semestre que perdió a la universidad. Me alegro por él, en verdad que sí.

Para cuando terminé de contarle a Johanna todo lo que pasó, las lágrimas ya se habían apoderado de mí y apenas pudo entender lo que decía al final por culpa de mis sollozos.

La mirada de Jow me dijo todo. Sé que está furiosa conmigo, no la culpo, yo llevo meses furiosa conmigo misma.

"Bueno, eso es todo." Quiero que me diga algo. Su silencio me inquieta. No sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Con razón ni siquiera te puede voltear a ver, Katniss." Auch, jamás me llama Katniss. Everdeen o descerebrada son los términos más amables que me da Jow. Pero cuando usa mi nombre sé que va en serio.

"¿Pero qué putas te pasó por la cabeza? Sabes muy bien la inseguridad que tiene Peeta cuando se refiere a Gale. No sólo te alejaste de él, sino que te alejaste de él para estar con Gale. Se ha de haber sentido de la fregada verte con él."

"Pero él sabe que yo no quiero a Gale yo amo a Peeta y él lo sabe."

"Pues no se lo demostraste últimamente, ¿no crees?"

"Sólo trataba de estar ahí para Gale. Jow tú no lo entiendes. No has perdido a tus padres, no es..."

"Si no estoy equivocada, Posy, Rory y Vick también perdieron a su padre y no escuché en ningún momento que estuvieras con ellos."

"No es lo mismo, Gale me necesitaba. "

"¿Que no es lo mismo? Si no hubieras estado cuidándolo como niño perdido se hubiera ido a la universidad; en vez de quedarse aquí pensando que sentías lo mismo por él pasando todo el tiempo juntos."

"No, Jow no entiendes. Lo hice porque somos amigos. Él también estuvo conmigo cuando... cuando mi papá murió."

"Olvidas que también Peeta estuvo contigo."

"¡No lo olvido, Johanna! Pero no es lo mismo. Todavía no éramos amigos." Nuestra pelea ya me está cansado, pero sé que merezco cada una de las cosas que me dice Jow.

"Tienes que aceptar las cosas como son Katniss. No sólo heriste a Peeta pasando más tiempo con Gale; hiciste creerle Gale que sentías algo que no sientes y terminaste lastimando a los dos."

"Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Lo cual no hice."

"Tal vez no fue a propósito, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hiciste." No puedo ni mirarla a los ojos. Tiene razón. Tal vez no sabía que Gale sentía algo por mí, pero debí haberle aclarado las cosas antes.

"Tienes razón."

"Suelo tenerla."

"¿Qué voy a hacer Jow? No me quiere hablar."

"Si fuera él, yo tampoco te hablaría."

"No me estás ayudando."

"No recuerdo haberte dicho que te iba a ayudar."

Hago una mueca ante su comentario. Sé que también quiere a Peeta, pero tiene que entender que quiero enmendar las cosas con él.

"Mira Katniss, tal vez no lo quieras escuchar, pero no me importa. Lo trataste como su mamá lo trata a él, lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. Lo hiciste de menos. Le mostraste que Gale era más importante para ti. No estuviste cuando te necesitaba y tus intentos de pedir disculpas cesaron cuando no quisiste escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo proveniente de la boca de Peeta. No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero tienes muchas cosas que enmendar descerebrada."

Que volviera a usar su apodo de siempre me hizo sentir mejor, al menos ya no estaba tan enojada conmigo. Pero tenía razón, tengo que hacer que las cosas funcionen. No sé cómo, pero lo voy a lograr.

* * *

**Aquí está por fin el capítulo 3, sólo tengo unas cuantas cosas que agregar.**

**1. Disculpen si el (poco) lenguaje usado en este capítulo los ofendió o algo por el estilo. En los momentos que usé esas palabras no se me vino a la cabeza alguna otra palabra que podría resumir el enojo de Katniss y Jow.**

**2. Gracias por las reseñas. Aquí está por fin la razón por la que Peeta trata así a Katniss. Espero por fin entiendan un poco a Peeta, y mas adelante, tal vez, haga un capítulo desde su punto de vista. Sólo espero que ahora no odien a Katniss por lo que hizo.**

**3. El capítulo está largo -sólo que no se acostumbren a capítulos largos, no se de dónde salió la inspiración- pero no me terminó de convencer el final (o más bien todo el capítulo), pero como les prometí actualizar esta semana decidí dejarlo así y subirlo. **

**Nuevamente gracias por las reseñas y por seguir la historia. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

No sé si alegrarme o molestarme por haberme levantado e interrumpir el sueño que estaba teniendo.

Los recuerdos del momento en que empecé a conocer a Peeta Mellark me llenaron la cabeza desde que me acosté en la cama de Johanna.

Tenía 11 cuando mi padre murió en un accidente en coche. Estábamos mi madre, Prim y yo en casa cuando nos llegó una llamada inesperada. Cuando mi mamá colgó la línea salimos inmediatamente para el hospital. No tenía caso si tardábamos o no en llegar. Mi papá había muerto instantáneamente en el choque. Tal vez fue lo mejor, se fue sin ningún sufrimiento, pero no me dio tiempo de despedirme de él. Ninguna de las tres lo podíamos creer. Al llegar al hospital ver su cuerpo no lo hizo más real, sólo más doloroso.

El día del entierro casi no lo recuerdo. Me movía por pura inercia, era como un zombi. Sólo recuerdo los llantos incesantes de mi hermana y a mi mamá y Hazel discutiendo, no sé exactamente sobre qué.

Los siguientes días eran iguales. Las tres nos movíamos porque nuestro sentido común nos lo indicaba pero no éramos nosotras, simplemente estábamos ahí. Ni mi madre ni yo nos veíamos o sentíamos bien. Nuestra prioridad cayó en Prim. Mientras nosotras no podíamos dormir o comer, nos encargábamos de que Prim no pasara hambre ni sueño.

No fue sino hasta que mi abuela Sae, la mamá de mi mamá, llegó a hablar con nosotras y hacernos entrar en razón. Dijo que el lugar estaba repleto de recuerdos que nos deprimían. Nos ofreció su casa en un pequeño vecindario llamado "La aldea de los Vencedores". El lugar era bastante ostentoso -al igual que las casas del vecindario. Tanto mi mamá como yo entendíamos lo que nos pedía Sae; no quería que vendiéramos nuestra casa o que olvidáramos los recuerdos de nuestro padre, quería que mejoráramos. Y tal vez, una pequeña parte de ella se sentía sola en esa casa tan grande en la que vivía. Así que aceptamos, el plan era sólo por tiempo indefinido.

Empacar nuestras cosas fue lo más difícil del proceso. Revivir los momentos que pasamos en cada habitación.

El día de la mudanza me sentí peor. No lo quería admitir, pero había llorado toda la noche, había sacado toda mi frustración, tristeza, odio y dolor que no había podido expresar desde que nos llegó la llamada, en una sola noche. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Me encontraba pálida por la falta de sueño y comida.

El viaje en carro fue largo. Nuestra antigua casa y la aldea de los Vencedores están en lados opuestos del distrito. Cuando llegamos mi hermana y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas. Nunca habíamos visto la aldea antes, Sae es la que siempre nos llega a visitar en Navidades, año nuevo y todas las festividades.

Era imposible apartar la mirada de las casas. Las calles eran largas y amplias. Donde quiera que no habían casas habían árboles, grandes y verdes. Las casas al estilo victoriano, simplemente hermosas. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la magnitud de la aldea. Mi madre siguió conduciendo y conduciendo, parecía que el vecindario fuese infinito, hasta que por fin paramos en una casa que está en frente de un gran parque lleno de juegos, columpios y bancas alrededor. Al bajar del auto pude ver niños, jóvenes y adultos entreteniéndose en el parque. Pero lo que me llamó la atención eran dos niños, uno parecía tener mi edad y el otro tal vez uno o dos años mayor; ambos con el cabello tan rubio que pareciera fuese lavado por el mismo sol. Veía como el mayor huía con algo en la mano, alejándose del menor. Fue hasta que los dos giraron como si estuvieran corriendo hacia mí que lo vi por primera vez –no precisamente, pues siempre hemos ido a la misma escuela juntos, pero nunca hemos hablado, tal vez un hola y una sonrisa amable de su parte, pero nada más, pero él era así con todos. Así era Peeta Mellark. Pero desafortunadamente Peeta estaba ocupado tratando de quitarle lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujo a su hermano mayor, que no hubo tiempo para sonrisas y saludos de su parte para mí. En cambio, me dirigí hacia la casa de Sae a empezar a desempacar. La casa era igual de grande que las demás, con una excelente vista. Era de dos pisos, contaba con cuatro cuartos y tres baños, la cocina más amplia que había visto y un comedor largo cerca de la cocina, una sala y un estudio.

El resto del día nos encargamos de arreglar, desempacar y ordenar nuestros cuartos. Pero en mi cabeza sólo pensaba en que ahora vivía en el mismo vecindario que Peeta Mellark.

Más tarde esa noche, Prim no paraba de llorar, al parecer no encontraba su oso de peluche para dormir. Pensaba que lo más probable era que lo había dejado en el carro, así que salí de la casa a buscarlo. Creía que para entonces el parque estaría abandonado, pero estaba equivocada. De noche se veía aún más hermoso. Había luces de navidad colocada en algunos árboles e incluso alrededor de las bancas; unas cuantas lámparas que se parecían muy antiguas pero estaban bien cuidadas, alumbraban con una luz cálida de fuego en vez de un foco. Las luces colocadas en lugares precisos para que embellecieran más los árboles y todo el lugar. Había incluso más gente.

Los llantos de mi hermana me hicieron despertar del sueño en el que me tenía aquella vista y entré en el coche para ver que el peluche estaba tirado debajo de un asiento. Bajé, cerré la puerta sin mirar mi camino y al voltearme choqué con alguien y caí al suelo, no vi quien era hasta que levanté los ojos. Era uno de los niños rubios que estaban corriendo, pero no el que yo conocía. Estando más cerca de él pude ver el gran parecido que tenía con Peeta. Los ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo de día, la misma nariz respingada y la forma de su cara. Pero claramente él era más grande que yo, aunque tal vez no por mucho.

El parecido con su hermano me sorprendió, pero lo que me asustó más fue su sonrisa burlona –aunque no parecía burlarse de mi o mi caída, se burlaba de algo o alguien-

"Oh! Disculpa, déjame ayudarte." Tendió su mano para levantarme sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a alguien gritar "¡Rye, devuélveme la libreta de una vez!" Ya de pie pude ver a Peeta más cerca, que se enfocaba en su hermano -Rye- quien por fin se había detenido, que no se percató que me encontraba detrás de Rye hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al verme. Por su expresión alguien pensaría que había visto un fantasma. Su cara palideció en un segundo y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

Los tres estuvimos parados en el silencio incómodo hasta que Rye habló sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

"Tal vez me equivoque, ¿pero acaso no eres Katniss Everdeen?" Su tono de voz me hacía sentir que me estaba perdiendo algún chiste, lo cual no me gustó para nada y me encontré frunciéndole el ceño a Rye.

"Si, ¿por qué?" Aunque mi tono fue cortante él no se obtuvo de reír. Sus carcajadas fueron su única respuesta. Las carcajadas del hermano mayor despertaron al menor del trance en el que se encontraba y le quitó, por fin, la libreta de las manos. Rye dejó de reírse, pero no borró su sonrisa de la cara.

"Yo soy Rye Mellark, y él es mi hermano Peeta, debes conocerlo va en tu clase." No había visto a Peeta tan rojo hasta este momento, pero los llantos de Prim interrumpieron el interrogatorio por parte de los hermanos y por parte mía.

"Debo irme, mi hermana me necesita."

"Claro, claro nos vemos luego." Fue lo único que escuche del mayor antes de entrar corriendo a la casa.

Últimamente todos mis sueños han sido en torno a Peeta. Supongo que debería alegrarme de no estar soñando el horrible accidente en coche de mi padre. Pero a veces los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntos son casi igual de dolorosos.

Me siento en la cama y veo que Jow sigue dormida. Checo mi teléfono y sé que ya se nos hizo tarde.

"Jow levántate, vamos a llegar tarde." Le digo moviéndola para tratar de levantarla, aunque mi voz suena igual de animada que ella.

"Mmmmmmm, cinco minutos más."

"Si quieres que yo te lleve que sean dos."

"Ni tú ni yo, que sean tres."

"En vez de estar discutiendo ya nos pudimos haber cambiado."

"Aaaggggh te odio."

Nos levantamos sin ganas y tratamos de apurarnos a cambiarnos y arreglarnos. En quince minutos estuvimos listas para irnos. Bajamos y saludamos a sus padres antes de despedirnos. Agarramos unas manzanas para el camino y entramos a mi carro.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer descerebrada?" Había pensado que nuestra conversación había terminado ayer, pero al menos ya no está tan enojada como cuando le conté todo.

"No sé. ¿No crees que si lo sabría, no lo hubiera hecho ya?"

"Tranquila, no me vengas con esa actitud."

"Pues ayer tú me diste la misma actitud."

"¿Y qué creías que te iba a decir? ¿Aww pobre Katniss, con su situación tan conflictiva, haciendo la vida miserable a una de las personas más buenas, gentiles y honorables que he conocido, y que, por cierto, es uno de mis mejores amigos? No, Katniss, no iba a sentir compasión por ti si eso es lo que esperabas."

"Si ya lo sé. No era eso lo que esperaba."

"Qué bueno. Ahora alégrate de que te quiero ayudar."

"¿Y ahora por qué me quieres ayudar?" Sé que no debería cuestionarla y aceptar su ayuda, pero no puedo evitar preguntarle.

"Pues aunque lo creas o no, yo sé que son el uno para el otro –si yo lo dije, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberlo dicho– cuando están juntos son diferentes a cuando están solos. Sabes que no soy de las que cree ese tipo de mierda, pero los dos son un desastre ahora y eso sólo confirma lo que ya sabía. Así que deberían de estar juntos, aunque te hayas portado de la fregada con él."

"Pero no sé qué hacer, Jow."

"No sé, piensa en las cursilerías que él haría en tu lugar." Me encuentro frunciendo el ceño. En primer lugar, ni siquiera se me puede ocurrir un universo en el que Peeta se pueda comportar como yo lo hice. En segundo, sé qué tipo de cursilería haría él, todas las ridiculeces que se ven en las películas románticas. Yo las odio, pero si es lo que me regresará a Peeta lo haré sin cuestionar.

Llegamos a la escuela cinco minutos antes de nuestra primera clase. Los corredores están atestados de alumnos, pero ninguno era el que yo tanto anhelo ver. Nos despedimos para dirigirnos a nuestros casilleros y a nuestras respectivas clases. Mientras me dirijo a mi clase trato de buscar esa cabellera rubia ya tan familiar para mí y trato de que me lleguen a la cabeza alguna cursilería bastante decente que pueda hacer para regresar con Peeta.

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando llego al salón y me siento en mi lugar, ignoro por completo a mi compañera de a lado hasta que me habla.

"¡Buenos días, Katniss!" La alegría con la que me saluda Annie es insoportable. Trato de recordar que no es su culpa que Peeta no hable conmigo y con ella sí, que no se ría conmigo y con ella sí. Trato de recordar que es culpa mía pero los celos están acabando conmigo.

"Buenos días, Annie." Sé que notó la sequedad en mi voz pues su cara cambia drásticamente de la alegría que tenía hace unos segundos a una tristeza profunda. Rayos.

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención hablarte así. Sólo que no ha sido un buen día." _O una semana, o unos siete meses, para resumirlo no ha sido un buen año. _No le digo exactamente eso, no tengo tanta confianza con ella y la verdad no creo que le importe.

"Oh, no te preocupes Katniss. Espero que tu día mejore…" Se ve un poco indecisa al hablar, pero aun así continúa. "Puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres." ¡Vaya! Con razón ella y Peeta se hicieron tan amigos en tan poco tiempo. La vergüenza me comienza a inundar. Ella es igual de perfecta que Peeta. Jow estaba equivocada. Annie debería estar con él, tal vez ella no lo haga sentir como yo lo hice.

"No es nada, en serio. Pero gracias por preocuparte Annie." Le digo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Esta bien. Pero en serio Katniss, cuando lo necesites, puedo ayudarte, o al menos puedo intentarlo." Me devuelve la sonrisa, y aunque sé que lo dice en serio, no creo que llegue a tomar su palabra. No creo que pueda ayudarme con mis problemas.

"Gracias, Annie."

El día paso igual que ayer, pero con una enorme diferencia. El profesor Plutarch no llegaría en todo el día, lo que significó que saldríamos antes y no podía tener la oportunidad de hablar con Peeta. Traté de buscarlo pero sin ningún resultado.

Mi ánimo empezó a decaer poco a poco. Para la hora del almuerzo estaba decaída, no sé de dónde encontré fuerzas para no llorar. Pero fue justamente ahí donde vi mi respuesta.

Peeta llevó nuevamente a Annie a la cafetería, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue lo más rápido posible. Tal vez deba hablar con Annie, tal vez sí me pueda ayudar, pero deberé tratar el tema con delicadeza. Primero necesito saber si ella siente algo por él. Es algo ridículo, se acaban de conocer a penas ayer. Pero ya no puedo pasar más tiempo sin él. Necesito hacer algo y necesito hacerlo rápido.

* * *

**Lo siento por el capítulo corto, es más como de relleno. Tenía en mi cabeza la escena del parque en donde Katniss ve a Rye y Peeta desde hace tiempo y ya la quería escribir. **

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reseñas, a las que, me acabo de enterar, se pueden responder, empezaré a responderles, y nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Si mis pensamientos no me llevan por otro camino, el capítulo 6 será en el punto de vista de Peeta y en el siguiente veremos qué hará Katniss y qué tiene Prim planeado para ella(:**

**Gracias nuevamente y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

El resto de la semana paso al igual que los primeros días. Cada que veía a Annie tenía una batalla interna entre los celos que sentía y la curiosidad que me mataba. Pero simplemente no podía preguntarle por Peeta. Soy honesta al decir que la plática de chicas no es lo mío. No tenía idea de cómo empezar la conversación con ella. ¿Preguntarle simplemente te gusta Peeta? O un ¿y qué chico te ha gustado hasta ahora? No, ninguna se me hacía fácil de preguntar. Pero si había llegado a conocerla mejor y tanto a Johanna como a mí nos empezó a caer mejor -dejando a un lado mis celos por su nueva relación con Peeta, ella era una de las personas más lindas que había conocido.

Tratar de hablar con Peeta fue una misión imposible. Todos los días Peeta pasaba para dejar a Annie a la cafetería, se despedía alegremente de ella, nunca volteando a donde estábamos sentadas Jow y yo y salía corriendo a comer a no sé dónde, con quién sabe quién. En la clase que tenía con él siempre se aseguraba de salir antes que yo y aunque salía corriendo atrás de él nunca lo alcanzaba.

Cada día me decía que iba a hablar con Annie o empezar hacer algo para que Peeta notara que no me había olvidado de él. Pero nunca me armé de valor y nada se me ocurrió en el resto de la semana. Trataba de pedirle ayuda a Johanna, pero ella no me daba ninguna idea, siempre me contestaba que ella me ayudaría con la idea que a _mí_ se me ocurriera. Gran ayuda.

Todos los días para ir a mi casa contemplaba la idea de pasar por la suya, que está más cerca de la entrada de la aldea de los Vencedores que la mía, pero la mirada que me dio el lunes siempre hacía que me acobardara. Eso, y la idea de que algún miembro de su familia fuera el que me abriese la puerta y me gritaran o me vieran de una mala manera. Sé que me lo merezco pero no puedo ni mirarles a los ojos. No sé cuál de todos sería peor; la mirada de decepción de el señor Mellark, que siempre me vio como a una hija; la mirada de desaprobación por parte de Rye y John, que siempre bromeaban conmigo; o la mirada de desprecio que siempre obtuve por parte de la señora Mellark, aunque ahora si tiene un buen motivo para mirarme así. Nunca podría ir y verles las caras. El verano pasado pude evitar verlos porque se fueron de vacaciones, pero cuando regresaron trataba salir lo menos posible –con excepción de mi trabajo–, no sólo porque estaba deprimida, sino también para no encontrármelos en el parque o de camino de salida o entrada a la aldea.

Tener el fin de semana desocupado es otra de las cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada. La mayoría de las veces Peeta venía a mi casa, jugábamos con Prim, veíamos películas o salíamos al parque. Pero entre ayer y hoy me quedé sin nada qué hacer. Ya estoy bastante aburrida de sólo ver las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto sin nada qué hacer. Ayer traté de ver las películas de romance para sacar alguna idea para hacer con Peeta, pero fallé al quedarme dormida a los veinte minutos de la primera película.

Tal vez deba empezar con algo sencillo. Checo mi teléfono y veo los cientos y cientos de mensajes que tengo con Peeta -emito los últimos mensajes simples que tuvimos los últimos meses. Al leer todos de nuevo, puedo recordar las pláticas sencillas y cómodas que siempre hemos tenido. Desde contarnos como estuvo nuestro día, hasta platicar las tácticas que haríamos en caso de un ataque de zombies, todas nuestras conversaciones me traen buenos recuerdos que me hacen reír y llorar. Así que eso hago. Sé que no lo va a contestar, tal vez ni siquiera lo vaya a leer, pero tengo que empezar con algo.

Al abrir la página en los mensajes se me vino la mente en blanco. ¿Cómo empiezo? Empiezo a escribir algo y lo borro, empiezo de nuevo para volverlo a borrar. Se me van diez minutos en tratar de escribirle algo.

Te extraño, Peeta... Ten un buen día. Te quiero. -Katniss.

Corto y simple, pero es lo que quiero decirle.

Aunque sé que no me va a contestar, me quedo mirando al teléfono esperando una señal de él. Por supuesto, nunca llega.

El estúpido mensaje sólo me hace más enojada y más deprimida. Sé que está molesto conmigo, pero al menos tiene que reconocer que lo estoy intentando, que realmente estoy arrepentida. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empiezan a caer y me acurruco en mi cama para llorar.

Soy despertada por alguien que me da un golpe con una de mis almohadas. En seguida sé que es Prim, la única que de atrevería a levantarme de esa manera -claro, hay otra persona que me ha levantado así pero ahora ni siquiera me voltea a ver.

"Agggh. ¿Qué quieres, Prim?"

"Párate, vamos a salir."

"Dile a mamá que yo me quedo."

"No va a ir mamá, sólo tú y yo."

Levanto mi cabeza por primera vez para verla. Tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos juntas, he abandonado también a mi hermana, lo cual me hace recordar la terrible persona que soy. Pero en serio no tengo ganas de salir.

"Prim, mejor otro día. Hoy no..."

"Nada de otro día Katniss. Te paras y te arreglas. Tenemos que hablar. Ya es hora de que arregles las cosas."

¡Mierda! Y yo creyendo que las conversaciones sobre Peeta ya habían terminado con Johanna. Pero claro, es lógico que Prim quiera saber toda la historia, no le he contado nada desde que llegó Gale.

"Prim si quieres preguntarme algo, me lo puedes preguntar aquí, no quiero salir."

"Pues qué lástima. Te espero a bajo en cinco minutos." Me avienta la almohada con la que me despertó y sale de mi habitación. La odio. Está bien, no, no la odio. Pero en este momento no es mi persona favorita. Pero al menos ella si me podrá ayudar. Espero.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme a Prim esperándome en la puerta principal.

"Agarra tus llaves."

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"A la plaza." Hace un leve encogimiento de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Primrose, por si no lo habías notado, vivimos a las afueras del distrito. La plaza está hasta el otro lado de la ciudad."

"Precisamente. Nos dará tiempo para platicar."

No creo que sea una buena idea. Si me pongo como cuando hablé con Johanna, no voy a estar lo suficientemente estable para conducir. Pero mejor no le menciono nada a Prim, no quiero preocuparla.

En el camino le cuento todo a Prim. Me tomo mi tiempo para hablar, no quiero volver a llorar. Ella espera a que termine toda la historia, sin interrumpirme en ningún momento, pero por la cara que pone sé que no está muy feliz conmigo.

Termino de contar la historia para cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la plaza. Siento cómo se deslizan unas lágrimas por mis mejillas y me las limpio rápidamente.

"Bueno, ya puedes empezar a regañarme o gritarme."

"Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?"

No le respondo nada, porque tiene razón.

"¿Katniss cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? Discúlpame, pero a veces eres tan cerrada. Todos sabíamos que a Gale le gustabas desde que eran niños, pero obviamente no lo iba a aceptar en ese entonces, porque se supone que los niños deben de pensar que las niñas son feas y grotescas. Y por eso te trataba sólo como amigos, pero te tuviste que haber dado cuenta Katniss."

"¿Cómo iba a saber eso?" ¿Me escucharé tan estúpida como me siento? Pero es en serio, yo no sabía lo que Gale sentía por mí hasta que sus labios estuvieron ligados a los míos.

"Por la forma en que te miraba. Por cómo te hablaba. Los dos tienen una conexión cuando están juntos. Todos pensaban que iban a terminar juntos. Incluso yo."

Sacudo mi cabeza levemente. El escucharle decir eso a mi hermana sólo puedo pensar en lo mal que suena. Gale y yo. Juntos. No me lo puedo ni imaginar.

Prim vuelve a llamar mi atención con una pequeña risa. ¿De qué se puede estar riendo, cuando sabe en la miseria que estoy?

"Pero luego tú le dabas unas miradas a Peeta cuando pensabas que nadie te veía. _Y eras diferente_. Lo mirabas diferente. Con admiración, anhelo y algo más, nunca supe que era ese más hasta que los vi juntos. Peeta te miraba de la misma manera cuando tú estabas distraída. Y se me hacía tan ridículo que los dos se miraran así y no estuvieran juntos. Porque cuando estas con Peeta, es como si no te faltara nada, como si nada importara porque estás con él. Ahí me di cuenta que la conexión que tenías con Gale era fuerte y que tal vez nunca se iba a romper, era muchas cosas, pero no lo que tenías con Peeta." Durante todo su discurso Prim no dejó de sonreír.

"Y por eso es que tenemos que hacer algo –bueno más bien tú. Tal vez arruinaste las cosas con Peeta, pero no las arruinaste para siempre."

"Te equivocas."

"Claro que no."

"Prim, ni siquiera me habla."

"Estando todo el día en tu cuarto va a ser muy difícil que te hable ahí."

"He tratado de hablar con él en la escuela."

"Wow no te vayas a esforzar mucho eh."

Frunzo el ceño ante su comentario sarcástico. Sin duda ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Johanna.

"Bueno y ¿qué sugieres que yo haga?"

Me sonríe con una malicia interna y sé que nada de esto será bueno para mí.

"Vamos a ir de compras."

"Prim, yo tengo ropa. Además no vamos a gastar dinero en algo tan innecesario."

"Mamá y Sae se encargan de pagar las cuentas de la casa. El dinero de tu trabajo lo tienes guardado, así que agarre un poco de ahí y mamá me dio otro poco."

"Prim, ese dinero lo podemos usar para otra cosa."

"Te quiero ayudar, Katniss. ¿Vas a aceptar mi ayuda o no?"

"¿En qué va a servir que compre ropa nueva?"

"Aunque no lo creas Peeta es un chico de dieciocho años, que compres ropa más apropiada va a llamar su atención."

"Define ropa apropiada."

"No es que tu ropa se vea mal. Pero compras tallas más grandes de la que eres. Lo más colorido que tienes es verde y aunque te quede bien, sólo quiero que te veas aún más bonita."

"Sabes que odio comprar ropa."

"Sólo pruébate lo que te pase." Ve mi cara no muy convencida y agrega, "Prometo nada floreado o rosa."

Sé que Prim tiene razón. Mi estilo no es el de cualquier chica de dieciocho años. Pero a Peeta le gusté tal y como soy, nunca entenderé por qué, pero así fue. Y cuando le digo esto a Prim su respuesta me sorprende.

"No queremos que se enamore de ti otra vez, sólo vamos a apresurar el proceso para que ya hablen los dos. Tú confía en mí."

No quiero decir que todo el día fue una pesadilla, porque por un lado pude pasar tiempo con Prim y nos pusimos al día de todo lo que me perdí estas vacaciones. El chico que le gusta, las compañeras que la trataban de molestar y sus amigas.

Pero por otro lado, odio ir a comprar ropa. No es porque me sienta insegura con mi cuerpo, tengo una complexión normal. Mis prácticas con mi arco y flechas hacen que mi cuerpo esté en forma. El problema es la flojera que me da el quitarme y ponerme la ropa e ir caminando de tienda en tienda. Pero si Prim dice que me va a ayudar a que Peeta me escuche, no importa el sufrimiento que pase unas cuantas horas.

Por suerte Prim ya sabía lo que quería que comprara así que no nos tardamos tanto como pensé. Compramos unas blusas, suéteres y playeras en unas tallas más apropiadas para mí, según ella. También unos pantalones y unos cuantos shorts, que para mi sorpresa no son tan incómodos para usar. Lo único que no me termina de convencer son un par de vestidos y una falda, no son muy mi estilo que digamos.

La verdad agradezco a Prim por sacarme de la depresión aunque sea por unas horas. No fue mi salida ideal, pero pasar tiempo con ella siempre me ha gustado y prometo no volver a ignorarla como lo he hecho estos los últimos meses.

Llegamos a la casa y ordenamos la nueva ropa en mi closet y el maquillaje, que me convenció Prim de comprar, en mi buró. Al notar lo cansadas que estamos, nos despedimos y sale de mi cuarto para dirigirse al suyo.

Una parte de mí se alegra de no haber pensado en Peeta todo el día, pero al ver mi teléfono sin ningún mensaje esperándome hace que me sienta mal nuevamente. Sólo espero que no lo haya borrado sin leerlo antes.

Caigo rendida en mi cama. Cerrando mis ojos, mi último pensamiento siendo ¿qué pensará Peeta de cómo me veo con mi nueva ropa?

Al despertarme, veo que Prim ya me está esperando con la ropa que quiere que me ponga en mano. Me siento como su muñeca de trapo. Tal vez está disfrutando esto más de lo que debería. El conjunto de hoy es simple, un par de shorts de mezclilla, una playera celeste y mis tenis blancos. Prim me aplica un poco de maquillaje y mascara para "resaltar mis ojos", o eso dice ella. Por suerte, no me dice que me deje el cabello suelto y me hago una trenza como todos los días. No es un gran cambio, pero definitivamente diferente a lo que suelo vestir.

Veo el reloj. _Genial_. Vamos tarde otra vez, todavía tenemos que pasar por Johanna. Nos despedimos rápido de mi madre, quién también va tarde para su trabajo, y salimos rápido de la casa.

Cuando desperté se me olvidó mandarle mensaje a Peeta. Mientras voy conduciendo a casa de Jow trato de pensar en qué enviarle hoy, pero no se me ocurre nada en especial. Cuando llegamos a casa de Jow sigo sin saber qué poner. En mi desesperación le toco el claxon para que se apure. A lo lejos escucho "Ya voy, ya voy."

Buenos días Peeta, espero tengas un lindo día hoy. –Katniss.

Si, definitivamente soy mala para estas cosas. Espero que con el tiempo pueda escribir más que un ten un buen día.

"Pero mírate nada más. Te ves bien, Everdeen." Mi atención en el mensaje hizo que no notara que Johanna ya estaba en el asiento trasero de mi carro.

"Cállate."

"¿A qué debemos este cambio?" A veces me gustaría no ser su amiga. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, mi hermana contesta.

"A mí, por supuesto."

"Claro. Eso no pudo salir de tu cabecita, ¿verdad descerebrada?"

"Aggh, cállate o te bajas de mi carro." Empieza a reírse escandalosamente al mismo tiempo que mi hermana. Puedo ver por el espejo retrovisor que está sacudiendo su cabeza y muriéndose de risa.

Por un momento me entra el pánico. ¿Y si todos me quedan mirando? ¿Y si Peeta ni siquiera nota el cambio? ¿Y si todo esto fue en vano? Prim puede ver mi inseguridad, me da una sonrisa reconfortante.

"No pasa nada Katniss. Es como cualquier otro día."

"No te hagas la importante, Everdeen. A nadie le va a importar tu ropa."

"Está bien. Ya vamos a clases." Prim se despide de nosotras y se va con sus amigas.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Johanna encima de mí Sobretodo su sonrisa.

"Deja de burlarte de mí."

"Pero si no estoy diciendo nada."

"Sé que lo estás pensando."

Al final de cuentas tuvieron razón. Nadie me queda mirando o si notan el cambio, a nadie le importa. Me relajo ante esto, pero si ellos no lo notan, tal vez ni siquiera a Peeta le interese.

Nos separamos como siempre para ir a nuestros casilleros. Llego al mío y empiezo a sacar las cosas que necesitaré en el día.

"Perdón, pero tenía que verte de cerca Katniss." No escucho en qué momento se acerca a hablarme.

"¿Ahora si me hablas, Finnick?" Se ríe.

"No has cambiado." Sólo me encojo de hombros. No me habla por meses, cuando yo le quiero hablar me ignora y ahora viene como si nada pasó. Convenenciero diría yo.

"¿Qué quieres Finnick?"

"¿Qué planeas tú, Katniss?"

"No sé de qué hablas." Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, ninguno de los dos rompiendo la conexión.

"Sea lo que sea, espero que funcione. Sólo ya no le hagas más daño a mi mejor amigo." Empieza a caminar, pero antes de alejarse más, me grita. "Te ves bien, por cierto. Si no fueras tú, ya estaría coqueteando contigo." Me guiña un ojo y empieza a caminar nuevamente, atrayendo la atención de todos en el pasillo. Atrayendo la atención que no tenía desde que llegué. Atención que no quería. Aggh, estúpido Finnick.

Llego al salón de mi primera clase, veo a Annie esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentada en su lugar. Hoy tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo seguir posponiéndolo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, que últimamente ya no es tan forzada como antes.

"Buenos días Katniss."

"Buenos días." Veo que quiere comentar algo sobre mi apariencia, tal vez ya me conoce mejor, porque no lo hace. Lo agradezco mentalmente, pero si necesito sacarle la conversación debo decir algo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" Por algo debo comenzar, ¿no?

"Pues no tan bien, me la pasé desempacando mis cosas. Nada malo, pero si aburrido y algo cansado también. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?" No estoy segura qué responder. Le miento, diciéndole que me la pasé con Johanna y Prim saliendo. Le digo parte de la verdad, diciéndole que no salí de mi casa. O le digo la verdad, que me quede en mi casa deprimida todo el fin de semana porque el chico que amo no me habla y todo es por mi culpa. No tengo tiempo de decir nada porque la administrativa Trinket llega antes de que pueda hablar.

"Buenos días chico. Vengo en nombre del profesor a decirles que no va a poder asistir a clases hoy. Tienen una hora libre. Espero lo mejor de ustedes, ya son chicos grandes y se saben comportar." En cuanto sale del salón, mis compañeros empiezan a gritar y aplaudir. La mayoría sale, unos cuantos se quedan platicando. No tengo nada bueno qué hacer, así que no me muevo. Miento, ahora tengo una hora para platicar libremente con Annie. Ambas nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo y sonreímos.

"¡Qué bueno! Deberían prohibir tener cálculo a primera hora del día." Me río en voz alta con ella. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. "Y bueno, ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana?" Cierto, la pregunta. La verdad, iré con la verdad. O una parte de ella.

"No mucho, el sábado me quedé en mi casa y ayer salí con Prim, mi hermana, de compras."

"Qué lindo. La ropa te queda muy bien, por cierto."

"Gracias." Nos sonreímos nuevamente, pero ninguna sabe qué más decir. Al parecer no soy la única tímida. Supongo que le puedo preguntar ahora, sólo por pura casualidad.

"¿Y, te ha… ya sabes…?" Vamos Katniss, tú puedes. "¿Gustado, alguien de la escuela?" En cuanto lo digo me arrepiento. Veo que se ruboriza y sacude levemente la cabeza, pero está sonriendo. Ummm, no entiendo. "Tal vez lo conozca y te pueda ayudar." Grave error. Lo más probable es que no lo conozca, no me llevo con mucha gente en la escuela; y con los pocos que me llevo, ya no me hablan.

"Supongo que sí lo conoces, todos en la escuela lo conoce." No, no, no, no. Me va a decir que es Peeta. No sé qué voy a hacer si me dice que es él. "Es muy tonto que me guste la verdad, creo que a todas les gusta." No, no, no. Ya está, ya no podré ser amiga de Annie. Ahora va a ser mi rival y ni siquiera puedo competir contra ella, porque es como una versión de Peeta en femenino. "Peeta me lo presentó el otro día y…" Espera, ¿qué?

"¿Cómo, no es Peeta?" Me mira con confusión y luego ríe. Últimamente, la gente se ríe mucho de mí.

"No, no. Me presentó a su amigo Finnick, y se comportó muy lindo conmigo. Es muy divertido." Tiene una enorme sonrisa y pareciera que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal. No puedo evitar sacar mi suspiro de alivio.

"¿Por qué pensabas que era Peeta?" Rayos. Ok, puedo hacerlo. Ya empecé la conversación, ahora tengo que terminarla.

"Bueno, es que él te pasa a dejar a la cafetería todos los días y simplemente pensé, ya sabes."

"¡Oh! Sí, tengo la clase antes del receso con él y caminamos juntos a la cafetería."

"Sí, claro. Así es él."

"¿A ti te gusta Peeta, verdad?" No puedo decirle que no, pero tampoco que sí. A mí no sólo me gusta Peeta, yo lo amo.

No sé cómo me entiende cuando le cuento todo. No lloro, pero se me hace difícil contarle. Tartamudeo en algunas partes y en ningún momento me interrumpe.

"Lo siento mucho, Katniss. Vas a ver que va a entrar en razón y te va a escuchar."

"Eso espero." Me pongo nerviosa, aunque sé que lo peor ya pasó. Tengo que decirle. "Annie, necesito tu ayuda."

Ella me sorprende con su sonrisa. "Claro, Katniss, en lo que quieras."

* * *

**Siento la tardanza. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 5. El próximo definitivamente será en el punto de vista de Peeta.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, sus reseñas y agregar a favoritos, en serio gracias. No podré contestar sus reseñas ahorita, tal vez en la noche o mañana, pero nuevamente, gracias por dejarlas.**


End file.
